kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"No Place Like Home"
No Place Like Home is a Season 6 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters Present * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Littlefoot * Stan * Tommy * Chuckie * Phil * Lil * Dil * Angelica * Didi * Betty * Spike * Tommy and Dil's parents * Phil and Lil's mom * Susie's mom * Susie's sister * Plus Many More! Plot Susie goes to the hospital to get her tonsils removed. The gang visits her for a few minutes, and then must go because theAt surgery, after she's under anaestesia, she dreams of a magical world, reminiscent of The Wizard of Oz. She winds up in Lots of Tots Land with Spike on her hospitla bed. The place was kind of like a playground type of land. The kids there are in hospital gowns. Susie's sister play's the "good witch" and explains that she landed on Angelica's dummy, Cynthia. Suddenly Angelica arrives in blue smoke and demands to know whoo smushed her dummy. Susie admits it, and adds that it was a complete accident. But Angelica says that she will just have to replace Cynthia with her. Susie's sister interrupts and mentions the bunny slippers on the doll's feet. Angelica reaches for them, but they are on Susie's feet. They- as mentioned before Susie falls asleep- the same ones that would be for Susie after her operation. Angelica becomes discouraged and leaves. Once Susie asks how to get home, the tots say to follow the Hopskotch Road to see the "Magic Lizzard." She finds a Petting Zoo, where Tommy is. Spike recognizes him and licks him excitedly. He says that he can't get out because he lost his screwdriver. Susie says that the Magic Lizzard might be able to get him one, so he joins her. Then they approach a forest, and hear yelling inside of a trashcan. It's Phil and Lil, fighting over a "pretty worm" they found in the bottom of the can. The twins lose it and blame each other. Susie tells them that Magic Lizzard will probably be able to give them lots of worms. Phil and Lil excitedly follow them. The group comes to a dark forest, where they meet Chuckie, who says he's a scaredy-cat. he wants to ride the merry-go-round, but has to get through darkness to get there. Susie assures him that the Magic Lizzard most likely will be able to help him, so he comes with them. They are really close now, and just have to get past some flowers. Angelica turns the flowers into some balls like in a ball pit. Their feet are trapped, but Susie's sister comes with a vaccuum. After a close call with being almost being sucked up into it, the gang comes to entrance. None other than Goober the Gopher, excitedly welcomes them after a bone-crushing hug. They see Dil, who is apparently the Magic Lizzard, entertaining kids with jokes. But his voice seems odd... Once they ask for help, he grunts and they think he's thinking. But then he shouts, "Poopy!" Angelica takes him off of her lap nd puts him in his seat. The kids are shocked. Dil squirts milk in her face, and she "melts." They cheer, but she rises up and says they didn't do anythin to her, just her cloak. Then she leaves after a thing with Dil. When they ask him for help again, he squirts his milk at his diaper bag. They look inside. There's a screwdriver for Tommy, gummy worms for Phil and Lil, and a flahslight for Chuckie. Susie gets sad since she wants to get home, but she thinks she can't. She and the others start crying. Her sister arrives in a pink cloud, and tells her that she didn't call those slippers special for nothing. Susie flips one and there's a phone on the sole of the left one. She excitedly calls her mom, and her mom calls her name. Susie wakes up, her mom having really been calling her name out. Everyone, even Angelica was surrounding her bed, happy. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, and Kids World's Adventures Team will guest star in this film. * The plot of this episode of the episode is a parody and homage to the classic and timeless 1939 movie''The Wizard of Oz''. ** Similarly, the game Rugrats Munchin Land, released three years later, also parodies The Wizard of Oz, except with Kimi as Dorothy and Susie as Glinda. * In the US, the fantasy is the first appearance of Goober the Gopher, who appears again in The Big Showdown. Gallery Noplacelikehome.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART